


A Beautiful Country For A Beautiful Girl

by Kaylaisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Germany, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaisland/pseuds/Kaylaisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody surprises you at your house, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Country For A Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for one of the best friend I could ever ask for, I know I took a like ass time to post it and I'm sorry but I love you very much and I hope you will like it <3
> 
> And I'm very sorry for the mistakes.

Misha was always out. Either it was for filming at Vancouver with Jensen and Jared, great guys by the way. You became friends, actually best friends when you met at a convention in Germany. He was lost and you helped him to find his way back. He was so amazed by your kindness, he invited you in the green room after it. The blue eyed man said it was the only way he could thank you enough. You couldn't believe, your favorite actor was there, talking to you and giving you such a nice time for something so small. It all started there. Whenever he had free time, the next second you counted and there he was in front of your house. He always told you Germany was his favorite country because of the view and you would always ask which view he preferred but he would never answer and let you riot from his silence. It was frustrating for you to not know the answer of something but you were not going to strangle him either.

It was the afternoon, your parents went on a little weekend vacations to spend some great time together, reliving their little flame. You were watching Supernatural, you couldn't live without it. You were obsessed and not sorry or ashamed to say it to everybody. A knock on your door was heard and you kinda wanted to grab salt and a silver knife but hey, your mind kept screaming that was all fictional. You took a deep breath and made your way down silently, even though you weren't supposed too but you have a little of bad ass inside of you. 

"Misha?! Hi! " You smiled and jumped in his arms, holding him closely to your body. You missed his strong muscles around you, his scent was so familiar to you and he smelled so good. 

"Hey [Y/N]" His low voice softly said against your ear as he held you. He missed you so much, your beauty, your presence, your smile, your voice, you. His arms let you go, even if it was the only thing he didn't want to. A crush for you grew inside of him, since the first second his blue eyes met yours.

"What are you doing here?" A smile was plastered on your face, you loved this man for a very long time. You were very happy to see him coming to your house during his vacations or free time. 

"We have some days off and I thought why not?" His shoulders shrugged as he acted a bit though but the both of you ended up chuckling. You were safe, you felt safe whenever he was with you and you never wanted him to leave.

" Want to go in my room? " You asked, already half way in the stairs. You didn't realize it was a bit sexual when Misha wank at you and followed you. Your cheeks were burning red, like two big tomatoes.

When you entered your room with your crush, you absolutely regret it. There was posters of Supernatural on your walls, papers everywhere about Supernatural, your laptop was open and the background was a picture of Castiel and Dean, a fan made an edit that was insanely good and your mind couldn't live one day without seeing it. You shipped Destiel, it was your OTP and you weren't ashamed of it but with Misha, it felt different. Your bed was undone, stuffed Minions were almost everywhere in your room, it was so embarrassing you almost pushed him out of your room.

"Well, that's my room" You sceptically said. Your eyes immediately looked into his eyes, trying to read his face. He seemed to not feel awkward about it, he even seemed to enjoy it with that little smile on his face.

"I love it" A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked further in. "It's amazing, I'm totally wondering what your favorite TV show" He teased as he walked in front of a poster of himself. You rolled your eyes, a happy smile on your lips. You stayed still as he examined your room, you were a bit afraid to say something you shouldn't like you loved him.

"You were watching Supernatural" His lips formed a warm smile as he sat on your bed. You followed him, laying your back on the head of your bed.

"Do you want to finish it with me?" You tried to not sound excited but it kind of fail as he nodded and laid next to you. Your heart was beating very fast, you felt your whole body become like fire.

"Just start it " He smiled and carefully wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You pressed 'Play' on the remote and leaned into his touch, resting your head on his shoulder. You couldn't believe it was happening, imagining a million time this scenario and here you are, living it with the man you always dreamed about.

" Misha? What are yo-"Lips were pressed against yours, they were soft and tasted black coffee. It took you a few second to understand but quickly you moved your lips against his and your hand tugged to his gray T-shirt that was fitting his incredibly hot arms. Your straddled his lap, each leg on each side. A few seconds after, Misha pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I just had to do it. I kept that inside for too long and it wasn't good for me. I couldn't stop thinking about you, how your smile is beautiful, how your eyes make me melt inside, how just your voice or a notification from you can make me feel s  
so much better " Words came out one after another, it was a bit hard to understand but you knew inside, you felt the same. You kissed him again, wrapping your arms around his neck as you tried to pull him as close as you could to your body. He joined you into this passionate moment as he moved position, you were laying on the bed and he was on top of you. His lips left yours again, a whimper escaping your lips to show him you wanted to kiss him again.

"[Y/N], are you sure? I can wait, I will forever if I have too but are you ready? " Misha seemed worried about you. Not so long ago, you guys had a big talk about sex and boyfriends/girlfriends, he told you his weirdest stories ever and you told him you were a virgin. You remember how embarrassing it was but he simply said the boys were stupid to not see how truly wonderful and beautiful you are. "I don't want to pressure you" He softly said and your [Y/E/C] eyes became watery from his concerned. 

"I am, I've always wanted this" He raised an eyebrow and your cheeks were as red as the fresh blood in the show. That's something you shouldn't have said. 

"Me too, I was slowly killing myself inside" You chuckled and kissed him again, your hands tugging at his shirt as you took it off. Your hands quickly made their way to his chest, touching every single muscle that was contracted. A groan from his lips approved your touch, inside of him, he was begging to always have you touching him. He looked into your eyes as he held the bottom of your shirt and you nodded, taking it off with him.

"You are so beautiful, so beautiful" He whispered as he attacked your neck with sloppy kisses before moving down to your breasts. He kissed the top, where you weren't covered with your bra. You thanked God you were wearing new underwear and that they matched together. His eyes traveled to your back as you held yourself on your elbows to help him take off your bra. As he unclipped it and threw it away, you laid back down and his lips moved to the middle of your breasts.

"You are an angel on earth" He mumbled and chills were sent to your spine. His tongue swirled around your harden nipple and a moan filled the room. He continued, sucking on it carefully to not hurt you and moved to the other one, doing every single thing to drive you crazy. It was amazing, your body responded so well to his touch and you were very aroused from the past five minutes.

"Misha.." You sighed, asking for more. " I got you baby " His lips kissed your neck softly, his fingers slowly moving to your pants. You quickly took them off, earning a chuckled from him. His fingers teased the waistband of your panties, making you whimper. You wanted this man, for so long, you absolutely craved him, you needed his touch. He pulled down your panties with his teeth and it looked very sexy, you felt more aroused.

"Ah shit, that was hot" You announced as soon as your panties was on the floor, he wank at you and fell on his knees, placing your legs on his shoulders. It's happening, you thought to yourself. 

"Are you ready?" Misha looked at you and you nodded, biting your bottom lip." Hmmm.." The blue eyed man hummed as he looked at you. " You are so wet for me " His tongue licked you once which made you gasp. He continued, circling your clit with his tongue, sucking on it softly. You were on fire, every single thing he was doing could of sent you over the edge. You often read smut stories, imagining it was Misha and you but not a word could describe the feeling he made you feel. It was mind-blowing and you wanted more, it was satisfying you. Your skin was on fire and whenever his skin touched yours, it felt like you were going to explode. You cried out his name as your came on his tongue, he was a master and you were certainly going to have more moments like these.

"You taste so good and when you become a mess, you are the most splendid human being on earth " The familiar voice whispered next to your ear as you slowly came back from heaven. You fluttered your eyes open, smiling softly at him. He was soft with his words, knowing exactly which one to say and you were in an awe every time he was talking about something

"I want to taste you Misha" You tried to say as seductively as you could and with the grunt he made, you knew he also wanted what you wanted. Your hands traveled to his pants, unbuckling his belt. He stopped you, you frowned a little bit. You were confused, why would he say no?

" I want you to suck my dick very much but we can do that another time. It's your first time, I want it to be special " He stood up, getting totally naked. Your jaw fell to the floor, he was big and thick.. Is that supposed to fit in? He took a condom out of his wallet and you wanted to tease him about how he seemed to be prepared about this but his size was invading your thoughts.

"You are hmm.." You were trying to find a word to describe it but you were still in shock. 

" I know, I'm kind of well, big but I will be very gentle and slow because I don't want to hurt you. If you want, we can do that another time-" You didn't let him finish his sentence. " No! It's just wow, you are beautiful, nice? I don't know how to compliment you " Your cheeks flushed red, your hands covering your face from embarrassment. 

"[Y/N], it's okey" He sat beside you, his hand tracing circles on your back to make you feel better. " Do you want this? " You looked up at him and nodded before crashing your lips against his. The kiss was heated and passionate, your lips would probably be swollen later on. You wide open your legs and he positioned himself, he broke the kiss as he became careful of what he was doing. Before he could speak, you kissed him again,your hand moving to the back of his neck. He slowly pushed himself in, you made a little sound of noise and he stopped. You took some deep breaths and nodded for him to get in deeper. As Misha was fully in you, you adjusted to him and the feeling of having something filling you.

"Oh god" You moaned as he started to move in and out of you, he cursed under his breath as he dug his fingers into your hips. It felt good, it felt more than good but you couldn't describe it. It's something you have to live to understand. You wanted this feeling more and more as he went a little faster.

"Fuck, you're so tight and wet" Misha moaned loudly as he moved faster. Your walls were building against him and it was driving him crazy. You couldn't last any longer, you felt like a knot forming inside of your stomach so strong you had to let it go. Your walls clenched around him and after two more pumps, he filled the condom he was using. Misha fell on top of you for a while and slowly pulled himself out of you to lay on the bed, next to you. You rested your head on his chest as his arms wrapped around your waist. You were safe and hoping this wasn't a dream or a part of your imagination.

"Remembered when I told you Germany was my favorite country because of the view and you asked me which one but I never answered your question?" He finally broke the silence.

" Yes I do! You pissed me off so many times because you never answered me and only changed subject " You looked up at him, a little bit angry. He laughed a little, calming you down.

"My favorite view is you, [Y/N] " You felt speechless from this and only kissed him softly. You didn't know what to say but with the kiss, you made him understand.


End file.
